Star Trek: Just an Illusion
by FanofNerds42
Summary: Captain Kirk and his crew are sent to rescue a crashed ship. However, they end up having to fight an unusual creature that lurks through the dark. Could this be the end of Captain Kirk and his crew?
1. Chapter 1: Barrman's Asylum

_"Captain's Log: Stardate 1876.5. Starfleet has sent us on a very important mission. A ship has crashed on the abandoned planet called Astro VII. The planet was abandoned some time in the early 21st century. A mad man claimed the world of going to end. They evacuated the planet, and never came back. Anyway, the condition of the crew is currently unknown. Mr. Sulu says we will be entering planet's orbit in fifteen minutes or less. Kirk out."_

"Captain," Lieutenant Uhura called Captain Kirk's attention quickly. "Yes, Lieutenant?" said Kirk spinning his chair around to face her. "I am picking up a radio transmission from Astro VII." Lieutenant Uhura replied. "Let's hear it." Lieutenant Uhura flipped some switches on the panel in front of her. At first there was nothing but static. Then, a voice could be heard through the static. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Is there anybody out there?" asked the voice. It sounded like it belonged to a little girl."Put me on frequency." the Captain ordered. "Yes, Captain. You are now able to communicate." Lieutenant Uhura said to the Captain. Kirk gave a nod. He pressed a button on the small panel that was on his chair's arm. "Hello, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Do you read?" he released the button when he finished. "Oh! Oh my! Yes, can you hear me?" The voice answered. She sounded surprised. "I can hear you just fine. What is your name?" Kirk asked. "M-my name is Kyra, Kyra Reinhart." There was a small pause. "C-captain, can you help me? I'm scared." Kyra said quietly. "Are you on the planet Astro VII?" Kirk asked. "Yes, Captain. I think so, anyway. There are strange things happening, Captain. I-I-I'm scared, please help me." Kyra's voice was getting very quiet, and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Scared? Scared of what?" Kirk asked. However, all that came back through was static. "Kyra? Are you still there?"Kirk asked, starting to panic a little. He flipped another switch, and there was a whistling sound. "Kirk to Engine room." he paused. "Yes, Captain?" came the reply. "Scotty, have the transporter room ready when we enter Astro VII's orbit. If you can, try to lock on to that radio signal." Kirk said quickly. "Aye, Captain." Scotty's voice said.

The Enterprise had entered Astro VII's orbit. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, Ensign Davids and Ensign Stevens made their way to the transporter room. "Hello, Mr. Scott!" Captain Kirk greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Captain." the Scotsman replied delightfully. "Were you able to lock onto the signal?" Kirk asked. "Aye, Captain. I was. Ye' might not like where ya gonna end up." Scotty said in a less delightful tone. "Why is that?" Captain Kirk asked. Scotty sighed heavily and said, "The signal came from a place called Barrman's Asylum. A mental institution I suppose." Kirk gave Mr. Scott a puzzled look. "Maybe that's why she's scared." he said quietly to himself. Kirk gave a wondering look, and then he was snapped out of his thought. "Come on, men." he said as he stepped on the transporter rest of his landing party stepped aboard as well. "I will report our condition every hour. If I don't, send down an investigation party." Scotty nodded at the captain's orders. "Aye, sir. And, what if they don't return?" Scotty asked. Kirk paused to think it over. "Get out of there. Don't wait a second, just go." Captain Kirk replied. Scotty looked at him in shock. "Without you?" he questioned. "If I don't make it back, and if an investigation party doesn't make it back, then there is something very dangerous down there. I wouldn't want my crew to get hurt." There was a small moment of silence after the captain's words. "Energize, Mr. Scott." he finally said. "Aye, sir!" Buttons were pressed, switches were flipped, levers were pulled, and then the entire landing party vanished.

The surrounding area came into view. The landing party was now inside this place called Barrman's Asylum. They were in a long room with hospital beds on either side and a walk way down the middle. The room was dimly lit and looked like it would cave in on them any second. Everything was cover in a thick layer of dust. A window sat opened on one side of the room. Well, almost opened. It was more like a square shaped hole in the wall with bars over it than an actual window. Even the hard wood floors beneath their feet creaked with every step. It was an old building, very old. "Who's there?" shouted a fimiliar voice. Kirk jumped slightly before realizing who it was. "Kyra? It's Captain Kirk." A pair of eyes peered over one of the beds. "It's me, come on out." Kirk said calmly. Kyra stood up from behind the bed. "C-captain?" she said shakily. Kyra was a small girl about the age of nine or ten. She had long, curly, black hair and light, sky-blue eyes. Captain Kirk smile and began, "Yeah, hello. Are you oka-" He was cut off by Kyra who raced forward and squeezed him in a hug. "oh, Captain! I was so scared! I thought you would never come!" Kyra said happily. She sounded like she could scream at any moment out of joy, but something kept her voice nearly at a whisper. "What's been scaring you? And, where is the rest of the crew?" Kirk asked quickly as he looked around. Kyra broke away from Kirk, and stared up at him sadly. "Let me tell you the story from the beginning." Kyra sat down on one of the beds and a cloud of dust arose. She cleared her throat and began to tell her story.

"It all started when our ship, the U.S.S Cruiser, was heading for Delta Vega. We were on our way to pick up some cargo that had been sent to Delta Vega. On our way there, we encountered an asteroid belt. Now, before I go on any farther I want to remind you that the U.S.S Cruiser's navigation circuits had been broken a month before all of this." Kyra paused and Captain Kirk nodded. "Anyway, we were having difficulties trying to navigate through the asteroid belt because of that. Well, an asteroid crashed into the ship, or we crashed into it. Either way, it severely damaged the engines. When we finally came out of the asteroid belt, we realized we were going on a different course, and because on the engines, we couldn't change it. About forty minutes later, we crashed on Astro VII. During the crash, we lost about eighty-seven crewmen. Thirteen more died because of severe injuries that were not treated in time. There were only thirty survivors." Doctor McCoy interrupted her. "Thirty? You mean that you only had a crew of one-hundred and thirty men?" he asked with surprise. Kyra nodded. "That seems illogical." Mr. Spock agreed. "Well, we were only going to Delta Vega to pick up some supplies. We didn't need a large crew. At least, we didn't at the time." Kyra said getting an edge of worry in her voice. "Continue, please." Captain kirk said quickly. Kyra nodded and continued. "The survivors, me included, found the place about half a mile away from the crash. We stayed here for the night, using this place as a shelter of sorts. The next morning we searched the place and the surrounding areas. You guys didn't see it, but this place is quite large. It's ten stories up with a basement as well. There's also a small down that is about an hour from here on foot. But anyway, we stayed here for a few days to tend to the injured. We found a radio transmitter/receiver, and we tried to use that several times. It was on our fifth day, strange things started to happen. In the days prior, we found out this place has electricity that still worked. We had the lights on, we were all enjoying a peaceful morning, and then the lights started to flicker. our engineer checked them to see if they needed to be replaced. He said that they shouldn't be flickering. So, he went to check the circuit breaker, and he didn't come back. We sent an investigation party of five and only two returned. They were covered from head to toe in scratches and wounds, as if they had been attacked by some animal. However, these scratches, they glowed. They glowed blackish-blue. They were also covered in this strange sticky black substance. Those two crewmen died just minuets later. And the people who touched them, they died too. Like some disease had killed them." Kyra finished and the room grew eerie with silence. "Is that what you're scared of? This monster that's running around?" asked Kirk. Kyra nodded. "It's killed everybody but me."

The next thing that happened was like a sense from a horror movie. There was that heart-wrenching silence that was suddenly broken before anybody knew what happened. That was one of those moments. The same eerie silence had returned to the Asylum only to be broken by a sudden screech. Captain Kirk and his crew jumped up with their phasers ready. Kyra raced over to Captain Kirk and grabbed his arm. "It's come back for me." she whispered as another screech pierced the air. Kirk could hear Kyra starting to sob, but his eyes remained focused on the source of the noise. Slowly, the door that led to the room opened with a creak. There it was. The monstrous creature was standing before them. It looked like an ominous swirling black cloud. A dark outline of what appeared to be human could be seen. And, right where the eyes should have been were glowing bright red. "S-save me, Captain, H-help me." cried Kyra. The creature loomed forward, and the air around them grew cold. Captain Kirk fired his phaser at the creature. The beam from the phaser his the creature and dissipated in the swirling darkness. The creature screeched again with anger. "C-captain!" Kyra said half in shock. Captain Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Engine room, do you read me?" Kirk said quickly, but there was no reply. The creature came forward as the others stepped back."N-no c-communication works i-if the c-creature is in th-the room. W-we had already t-tried that." Kyra stammered helplessly. "Then we have to get out of here. We'll need some kind of distraction." Kirk said. "I'll do that." said Ensign Davids. He leaped forward and shouted, "Hey, you big ugly thing! Come and get me!" he ducked under one of the beds. The creature screeched again and followed Ensign Davids. The others ran but Kirk stayed put. Ensign Davids screamed an antagonizing scream of greiving and suffering. "Com on, Jim!" snapped Doctor McCoy dragged Kirk along with him out the door. Now, they were back outside. Everything seemed like it would have been a perfectly normal day. However the screams and screeching could still be heard. "Kirk to Engine room, do you read?" Kirk said into his communicator again. "Aye, Captain!" replied Scotty's voice. Kirk sighed with relief. "Beam us up, there are five of us." he said. "Aye, Captain. Lockin' on to ya now." there was a faint buzzing noise, and then in a flash they were back in the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ship's Demon

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy lately. I promise to be a bit more quick on the uploads. Enjoy!**

Captain Kirk and the landing party, or what was left of it, stood there on the platform. Kirk could hear his heart thumping in his cheats. Was he scared? He couldn't be scared. Captain Kirk had been in much more tedious situations than that. Life or death situations that not only involved himself, but his whole crew too, and the Enterprise. During stuff like that, he wasn't scared or worried. So, why now? Why was he so frightened now? Kirk looked at the rest of the landing party. Kyra was drying her eyes. Kirk could understand a little girl being scared. He looked at McCoy, and he looked a little scared too. Maybe it wasn't just him. Kirk looked at Spock, and then he knew something was wrong. Spock had said it himself that fear was illogical to him. But, just like the rest of them, he looked scared. "Something is wrong." Spock said voicing Kirk's thoughts. All Captain Kirk could do was nod in agreement. He stepped off the platform with the others. Doctor McCoy carefully helped Kyra off the platform. Kyra was still shaking like a leaf and sobbing. Assuming she was in shock, Kirk ordered McCoy to take her to the Sick Bay. Captain Kirk made his way to the Bridge along with Spock and Ensign Stevens. "Well, we can't just leave that thing down there." Captain Kirk said as they entered the Bridge. "But Captain, if we go down there again we could be risking our lives." Spock replied. "And if we don't, we could risk the lives of thousands in the future." Captain Kirk said firmly. "We need to be more prepared though. You saw what happened to Ensign Davids. I wouldn't want the same thing happening to us." Ensign Stevens said. "Yes, but we don't even know what it is." Captain Kirk said. "We can't be prepared if we don't know anything about it." he continued as he sat in his chair. Kirk pressed a button on the panel. "Computer, scan for human-like life forms on Astro VII." he said. There was a small pause. "No human-like life forms found." the computer replied.

Kirk sighed deeply. "Speculations, Spock?" he asked as he swiveled around in his chair. "I cannot be sure of what it is, Captain. However, I have been able to figure out one thing." the Vulcan replied. "The creature has a magnetic energy field surrounding it. Possibly for protection." Kirk simply smiled. "Very good, Mr. Spock! Keep analyzing the creature, see how much information you can get about it." Kirk stood up and straightened his uniform. "Yes, Captain." Spock replied. Kirk entered the turbo lift. "Sick Bay." he said and the lift began to move. The doors opened and Captain Kirk stepped into the Sick Bay. "Bones," he said looking around. McCoy stepped in. "Yes Jim, what is it?" he asked. "Is Kyra fit or questioning?" Kirk replied quietly. "I suppose so, unless you want to talk to her about that creature." McCoy replied. "No, nothing like that." Kirk said quickly. "Go right ahead." Kirk stepped into the room where Kyra was. She was sitting on one of the medical beds with her eyes closed. "Kyra?" Kirk said lightly. Kyra opened her eyes and looked at Kirk. "She smiled widely. "Hello, Captain!" she said brightly. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" Kirk asking sitting on the bed across from her. "Yeah," Kyra said doubtfully. She looked around the room in a frightened way. "Sick Bay reminds me of that a-asylum." she said scarcely. "Well, there are no monsters here. Just us." Kirk said with a comforting tone. Kyra smiled slightly. "I guess I have a reason to be scared then, huh?" she said looking back at Kirk with a grin. Kirk chuckled. "Can I ask you a question?" Kirk said catching Kyra's attention. "Anything." she replied. "What were you doing on a Starship?"

At fist, Kyra looked surprised by the question, then she looked a little confused. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked with a confused look in her blue eyes. Kirk shook his head. "No, not really." he claimed. Kyra sighed. "My parents didn't want to be away from me for so long. So, they took me with them. I got to help out a bit too." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Starfleet approved of something like that? The U.S.S Cruiser was on a five-year mission like the Enterprise." Kirk said with surprise. "Other people have brought there kids with them before." objected Kyra. "But that was on small missions." Kirk said. Kyra pause and looked confused again. "Bridge to Captain Kirk." came a voice on the intercom. Kirk walked to it and pressed the button. "Kirk here." he said. "Spock here, sir. I believe I have found a way to subdue the creature." he said. "I'm on my way, Kirk out." Kirk replied. He gave Kyra one final glance before walking back to the turbolift.

Kirk entered the bridge. He idly walked over to his First Officer. "What is it? What did you find?" he asked quickly. "As I said before Captain, the creatures are surrounded by a magnetic energy field. With the help of Mr. Scott, I have been able to create a device that will break that field." Spock said showing it to the captain. Kirk took the device from Spock and looked at it. It looked like a small hand phaser, only it had just a button, not a dial. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked. Spock shook his head. "We can not be positive. We have not had the opportunity to test it." he replied. Kirk clutched the device in his hand. "Guess there's only one way to find out then." He said. Kirk walked to his chair and pressed a button on the panel. "Doctor McCoy and Ensign Stevens: Report to the transporter room at once." he said into the intercom. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con. Mr. Spock, you come with me." Kirk and Spock went to the turbolift that took them down to the transporter room. McCoy and Ensign Stevens were already there standing on the platform. Mr. Scott was arguing with the other engineer. "What do ya mean it's not working!?" he shouted at him. "All of the systems are unresponsive, sir. The coordinates won't even feed through the computer." The engineer replied shakily. "Let me see that, lad." Mr. Scott said while pushing the other engineer out of the way. Mr. Scott began to press buttons and flip switches but nothing happened. "Scotty?" Kirk said looking at him with concern. "The lad's right! All the systems check out but, nothin' is workin'." he said with surprise. Then, every light in the room went out without warning. In fact, every light on the ship went out. And there it was, that same huge scream that tore through the science. The creature was on the ship.


End file.
